Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic
Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In modern-day New York City an old mouse named Conners tells his grandchildren the supposedly "true" story of RMS Titanic. In April 1912, Conners was a young sailor mouse on Titanic's maiden voyage from Southampton to New York. He is in charge of taking account for the mice who are making the trip. A young mouse from Brazil named Ronny who enjoys playing soccer befriends Conners and Conners falls in love with Ronny's sister Stella. Meanwhile, a rich aristocratic woman named Elizabeth and her family board the Titanic. Her father is a famous Duke and is very prominent in the whaling business. He and Elizabeth's stepmother have arranged for Elizabeth to marry Mr. Evarard Maltravers, a rich whaler. Unknown to the Duke, the marriage is actually a scheme concocted by his wife and Maltravers to gain worldwide whaling rights for themselves, and asserts that the marriage is what's best for his daughter. Elizabeth sees several gypsies dancing at the dock and happily watches them. A gypsy man named Don Juan is dancing with his dog Smiley. He notices Elizabeth and sends Smiley to see her. When Elizabeth takes off one of her gloves to pet Smiley, Smiley snatches it and takes it back to Juan. Juan looks at Elizabeth and the two instantly fall in love. The Titanic then sets off to sea from Southampton on her first, and only, voyage. Conners and Ronny learn all about what's going on with Elizabeth by their observations during their trips throughout the ship's ventilation system. They are appalled by the way Elizabeth is being treated badly and decide to help her. When Elizabeth goes to the bow of the ship that night, some dolphins talk to her due to some magic moonbeams catching her tears. The dolphins jump very high out of the water and seem to levitate. They tell her of Maltravers's evil scheme. Maltravers's manservant Geoffreys spies on Elizabeth's activities and uses a special whistle at the stern of the ship to call the criminal shark named Mr. Ice and use him for causing destruction. Conners and Ronny introduce themselves to Elizabeth and offer to help her. Listening to their advice, Elizabeth tells her father she doesn't want to marry Maltravers. He listens to his daughter and tells her that he will never force her to do something she doesn't want to do. Meanwhile, Smiley tries to look for Elizabeth to cheer up Juan. After he unsuccessfully tries to find her in the ship's ballroom, he meets Conners and Ronny, who agree to help arrange a meeting and dance for Elizabeth and Juan. The meeting goes according to schedule and Elizabeth and Juan dance together before sharing their first kiss. Elizabeth tells her father that she wants to marry Juan, and he agrees, but Elizabeth's stepmother is furious. Following an argument with Elizabeth, she storms off in anger. Elizabeth's stepmother and Maltravers decide to resort to drastic measures, as it is clear that Elizabeth will not marry him. They decide to sink the Titanic using the help of Mr. Ice and his gang of criminal sharks. Maltravers prepares to send news to his whaling ships by telegraph, and the mice decide to chew apart the wires to stop it from being sent. Ice and his gang of sharks decide to let an iceberg sink the Titanic. They fool an octopus named Tentacles into heaving an iceberg to the surface of the ocean by concealing the plan in the form of a bet to see who can throw ice the farthest. Onboard the Titanic, the Duke is forced to sign the whaling concession at gunpoint, after which Maltravers and his entourage flee the ship in a lifeboat. The crew of the Titanic then see the iceberg and attempt to avoid it, but the Titanic hits the berg despite their efforts. The ship quickly begins to sink. The mice realize that because they have cut the telegraph wires, the ship can't send out a distress signal. They enlist the help of another mouse friend of theirs, named Camembert, to help repair the wires. They are unable to do so, so Camembert has them tie up the ends of the cut wire to his moustache. They do so, but Camembert is electrocuted as the SOS is signalled out. Elizabeth and Juan manage to save her father, who is still tied up in a chair by Maltravers, and manage to put him on a lifeboat. Suddenly, several whales and dolphins arrive to help with the rescue. Elizabeth, Juan, Conners, Ronny, and Smiley jump off the now-perpendicular stern and jump into the water, and they are saved by a whale as well. Once everyone on the ship has been saved, the Titanic finally sinks, taking Tentacles with it and seemingly killing him, as he was still heroically holding it together. In the morning, the passengers are taken aboard the RMS Carpathia. Conners mournfully remembers the heroes of the disaster; Camembert and Tentacles. The Carpathia arrives in New York and disembarks the passengers. Elizabeth and Juan are married, as are Conners and Stella. It is revealed that Tentacles and Camembert have both somehow survived and are well. Everyone is elated and celebratess at the Brooklyn Bridge, congratulating Tentacles for saving everyone in the disaster. The film ends with old Conners and Stella back in modern-day New York and Conners telling his grandchildren that whales are still hunted. Stella says: "Your grandfather loves to tell stories, but like all sailors, you shouldn't take him too seriously." Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Louis, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestned and their digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweeite Belle and Scootaloo), The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Maltravers. * This film will be used the animated version of the Titianic film. * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Pokémon: The First Movie and The Legend of the Titianic were all released in 1999 as well as Rock-A-Doodle was first released on DVD. * The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh is In Search of Titanic. * During our heroes to be captured Bowser Jr. takes one of Sunset Shimmer's hair and takes it back to Dr. Anton Sevarius to make a clone Sunset Shimmer leading up to Tino's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers